


its weekend !

by scftyoun



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, clingy mashikyu, hajeongwoo at the beginning, hyunsuk 3rd wheel, junkyu - Freeform, mashiho - Freeform, mashikyu superior, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftyoun/pseuds/scftyoun
Summary: its weekend and everyone's outside but mashikyu have another plan of being clingy to each other
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	its weekend !

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags first <3 and im sorry for the grammatical errors in advance !

junkyu was just casually scrolling on his phone in his shared room with haruto after eating his breakfast ; more like drinking a glass of milk as breakfast while the others is busy eating the real breakfast . he was about to take another round of sleeping since its weekend before someone come in , as he looked over , its haruto who was standing awkwardly at the door . 

" what are you doing..? " junkyu asked, as haruto reached his wallet at the top of the closet.

" uh noth-"

" what the hell took you so long, watanabe??" junkyu tilted his head at the sudden sight of jeongwoo, who's looking extremely good as if he is going on a date...a date..

" wait are you two going on somewhere?? like a date?? " junkyu asked as he looked at them in the most annoying look ever. at the sudden question, haruto and jeongwoo looked at each other as their eyes met awkwardly before they silently nodded. 

" yall date??? like date date?? dating each other where yall say i love you and everything?? that date?? " junkyu asked again but this time his eyes widened at the new unofficial couple. 

" yes..? " junkyu gasped out loud, very loud to the point haruto have to cover his mouth. 

" come on, hyung. as if i didn't know mashi hyung and you is dating " jeongwoo said as he take a seat beside haruto. 

" everyone know about that shut up, losers " junkyu said, well he is not wrong even the fans themselves shipping him with mashiho since two years ago; since they filmed yg treasure box til now and little did the fans know these two is actually dating behind the camera. 

" alright i will shut up about this but with one condition " junkyu said as realized he need to use this chance to ask them for help when he easily can do that whenever he want but his lazy ass won't let him to do it. 

" what is it "

" please tell mashiho i want him to be here " junkyu pouted, as the other two stared at him coldly. 

" what the fuck, hyung their dorm is literally beside ours " haruto said as he stop himself from hitting his own roommate. 

" or you want me to open my mouth , choose now " junkyu threatened them that immediately make the two ran away from the room to get the mashiho for junkyu. 

junkyu laughed as soon as they left. the facts there's two couples in their group right now make him want to laugh and that's what he accidentally and not the others yet. he laid on his bed again, scrolling through his phone again and noticed how quiet the dorm can be on weekend..maybe the kids visit their parents. 

" kyu, you should've come to my dorm instead there's no one in there. everyone's busy going somewhere i mean look at haruto and jeongwoo !! they said they are going to the lotte world im so jealous !! " mashiho pouted as he take a seat on the chair that faced junkyu's bed. 

" they are on date, mashi " 

" i see " junkyu silently laughed at how unaware mashiho was when junkyu said that since he was busy placing the pen on the desk properly . 

" wait they what ??? " 

" they dating, like us, right now " junkyu said again as he put his phone in his pocket and pulled mashiho to sit on his bed beside him. 

" i am speechless dont talk to me " mashiho pouted, as junkyu held his in his laugh. " when you come here, is everyone out or not "

junkyu then motioned mashiho to lay down and wrapped his arms around mashiho's. " only hyunsuk hyung is here, playing with his station games at the living room. " mashiho answered, snuggling to junkyu's chest. 

junkyu smiled at the younger and gave him a small peck. mashiho can't help but to coo at him and tightened his arms, not letting go junkyu anytime soon. this was always what mashiho do whenever he crave for cuddles; more like cuddles from junkyu. 

" mashi, i can't really see your face if you keep strangling me you know " junkyu whined as mashiho giggled at him. 

" you are really the cutest. you. are. the. cutest !!! " mashiho said as he cupped junkyu's face and shower his face with kisses, junkyu can't help but to giggle. 

mashiho about to kiss him again before junkyu suddenly pinned him on the bed and lock his hands. " hey what are you trying to do " 

" i am giving you the love you deserves " junkyu said before he kissed every inch of mashiho's face with full of love while giggling, so do mashiho who's obviously enjoying the moment. 

" do you want to know something " junkyu stopped from showing his affectionate towards mashiho as he still lock mashiho's hands with his after he heard the other question.

" what " 

" i love you " junkyu stared at him at the sudden three words, well he heard that from the other everyday but he will always find himself frozen because of the same three words. mashiho sneakily smiled as he got off from junkyu and ran to the living room.

leaving the frozen junkyu who's deeply in love with him in his room. what mashiho forgot is.. there's someone else in the dorm that minutes ago he felt like he is in a paradise of himself and junkyu. 

" i cant believe i have to handle all the laughter from y'all, alone " hyunsuk said, while his eyes on the television. mashiho chuckled as he joined hyunsuk on the couch, before the kim junkyu with his messy hairs looking all messy came out from the room that shocked hyunsuk with his appearance.

" wait why he look like this..did yall perhaps do something yall shouldn't do.."

" no way what are you saying, hyung !! " mashiho said as he hit hyunsuk with the cushion. hyunsuk sighed in relief and continue watching the television while junkyu sat besides mashiho and whispered something that makes hid heart skip. 

" i love you too "

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter account !! scftdobby <3


End file.
